Many households include multiple electronic components, such as televisions, stereos and other electronic components, that may be controlled by appropriately configured remote controls. Wireless remote controls that transmit signals in the ultra-high frequency (UHF) or very-high frequency (VHF) bandwidths are capable of functioning nearly anywhere in a household, including through walls or in situations where there is no line of sight between remote and controlled component. As one example, a radio frequency television remote may be used to transmit control signals from a different room, or even a different floor, than that housing the television being controlled. In situations where multiple televisions have identical or similar corresponding remote controls, a remote control may have the tendency to be separated from its designated television.
Misplaced remotes are common in households having more than one television, and in locations having multiple televisions in the same room. The burden may then be on the user to determine which remote is associated with which component. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved system and method for correlating a remote control with a respective electronic component.